


Freak Havoc

by subancha



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Angel Wings, Angels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Author's Favorite, Based on Teen Wolf, Based on Vampire Diaries, Dysfunctional Family, Fairy, Hellhounds, Hybrids, Kitsune, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Nogitsune, Ongaku kitsune, Other, Teen Angst, Were-Creatures, Werecoyotes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subancha/pseuds/subancha
Summary: The lonely town of Merricrest, located in the middle of nowhere, population 5 037. Still, life does roam around these streets and gives shelter to plenty of creatures who aren’t like us. As it was set from the beginning of all living, there must be enough predators for the prey or anarchy will be set loose. The Huangs, a family with a dark past of century-long terrorizing anything inhumane, decide to move back to their ancestor’s house to finally let 17-year old Renjun in on the family secret.What would be different, if Renjun hadn't accidentally listened to a conversation he wasn't meant to hear? That's something to figure out.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun & NCT Dream Ensemble, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	1. Renjun

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know, I have too many unfinished works rn, but I came up with this thing that I'd really like to share :)  
> All hail Teen Wolf and Vampire Diaries universe for existing, or else I wouldn't be this supernatural loving nutsack hahah  
> Tell me in the comments if I should continue this?  
> Spotify playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0MICChP8RO3AciTnJv2pzA  
> (P.S The main focus isn't on romantic relationships in this fic, but they're still there because they are important for the story, I hope you're not too bummed. Also, this isn't mainly a noren fic, every ship is just as important)

It was a rainy afternoon that day. The town seemed to be asleep under the thick fog, no life evident on the streets. Renjun hopped out of the backseat and helped his sister, Ria, unpack. After Renjun’s mom died, their father had proposed to move back to his grandfather’s house. The kids had to leave behind their friends and start anew: new high-school, new home, new friends. It felt exciting, yet Renjun was feeling remorse.

“Ria, give me the crossbow, I’m thinking of going to the forest later,” ordered Renjun’s father. Ria was about the same age as Renjun, only a year older. She had long black hair, which flowed on her back when she walked. Both of the Huang kids were short, despite their father being quite tall. Sometimes, Renjun was a little jealous of Ria getting all the attention from their parents or even school staff because she was a pretty girl. This new start meant that Renjun could stop living in his sister’s shadow and shape his own life.

“Renjun, where’s my furniture box?”   
  


“Get it yourself, I have to unpack my own stuff,” scoffed Renjun and opened the door to his own room. The unpleasant smell of paint welcomed him, the walls freshly washed white. On the left, there was his bed frame, next to it a small closet. A huge window was beside the bed, where he could see the house next door. It appeared to be huge, probably multiple floors. Renjun opened the window and leaned out of it, to see what else could he see from his room. At the same time, a window on the third floor of the neighbor’s house was opened and he could hear yelling and things crashing. 

“Mark and Jisung, stop it or we have to chain you up again!”

Another crash. This time it was louder, shaking the house cartoonishly.

“They can’t help that the moon is full tonight, can they?”

“If you’re not going to do anything, I will,” and with that, the crashing and banging stopped and the window was closed again. Renjun huffed out a breath and shrugged, closing the window as well.

“Kids, go check out the town, I heard that the neighbors were the same age as you,” shouted Renjun’s father from downstairs. Renjun took Ria’s car keys and ran downstairs, only to see Ria already there with a cocky smile.

“You’re not coming with me, I don’t need you to embarrass me. Go check out the neighbors and I will go to town, got it?” Renjun sighed deeply, concluding that there wasn’t any point in arguing with her. He took his windbreaker and shoes and headed outside. Renjun had no desire to meet new people, he was fine with being a loner, so instead of going to greet the neighbors, his feet took him to the thick forest behind their house. A small trail guided Renjun in the middle of the forest, where there was a worn-out wooden bench and metal chains on the ground. Renjun kneeled next to the bench and held up the chain to examine it. He wondered why there was a place like this in the middle of a forest, maybe for rabid animals?

“Are you lost?”

A voice interrupted Renjun’s inner monologue and he jolted up, turned around and looked at the boy in front of him. He seemed to be the same age as him, his face reminded him of a Samoyed puppy, the humidity in the air had glued his dark hair to his forehead.

“I just moved here, so you could say I don’t know exactly where I am. Should I not be here?”

“It’s okay, you didn’t know. It would be great if you didn’t tell anyone that you were here,” spoke the boy with a slight grin and Renjun nodded in retort. His eye-smile was something Renjun had never seen before.

“What’s with the chains?”

“My dog used to live here because my family doesn’t approve of pets. He ran away a couple of weeks ago, so I have been coming here to see if he has come back and left food. I’m Jeno, by the way,” the boy held out his hand to shake and Renjun took it with a gentle smile.

“Renjun. It’s sad that your family is against dogs, did he have a name?”

“I call him Cerberus, he wasn’t the nicest fellow.”

Renjun laughed and shook his head, “Like the hellhound?”

Jeno nodded and sat down on the bench and took out something that looked like white powder, which made Renjun question the act. 

“What is that?”

“Mountain ash. The scent is familiar to my dog, so he will trace it back here,” spoke Jeno and raised his eyes from the package to look at Renjun. He bit his lip thoughtfully because Renjun remembered when his mom used to tell bedtime stories about how her home town was infiltrated with monsters and how she always kept mountain ash, vervain and wolfsbane close to her. Even Renjun’s bracelet, that he got from her before she died was saturated with vervain. He never knew how it would help him though, as there were no such things as monsters.

“I would appreciate it if you’d go now.”

“Oh, sorry. See you around?

Jeno nodded and smiled brightly, waving the boy goodbye. Renjun turned around and found the path he used before to walk there. As soon as he took the first step away from there, he heard Jeno calling his name.

“Yeah?”   
  


“Do you want to, um… go back together? It’s getting very cold here lately and I don’t want people to get lost in the woods and get hurt,” Jeno rubbed his nape and his cheeks had taken a hue of embarrassment. Renjun shrugged and pulled up the hood of his windbreaker as he noticed a few raindrops had started falling from the grey sky.

“Where did you move here from?”

“California.”

“That must be a big change for you,” acknowledged Jeno and pulled out his phone to see if there was any service. They were almost back in civilization, only a couple of meters until the border of the forest ended.

“It is. I’m starting school here, but I don’t know if I’m thrilled about that. My sister is going to get all the spotlight and I’m going to be the nerd eating lunch in the bathroom again,” Renjun lamented and pulled up a branch that was blocking his way. Jeno was trembling from the cold, which was odd because the temperature wasn’t even under 10 degrees celsius. As a person who had lived in California, surprisingly, Renjun didn’t find the weather cold at all.

“You’re welcome to join the current loser club, I’m the only member. God, it’s so cold, I have to bring an extra jacket the next time,” shuddered Jeno and pointed towards his house. It was the same house that Renjun saw from his window, where the ominous ruckus was heard.

“Do you have a lot of siblings? I live next door and I could hear yelling from your house up to my bedroom,” giggled Renjun and for Jeno’s fortune, didn’t notice his face falling. An awkward laugh escaped Jeno’s lips and he rubbed his hands together to get more warmth.

“Uh, yeah. They’re a handful.”

“I have a sister, we fight all the time too, so I get you. It was nice meeting you, I thought I’d never make friends here,” confessed Renjun and stopped in front of his own house. Jeno nodded happily, but that happiness was ruined by a voice coming from the balcony of Jeno’s house.

“Dickhead, we have to get Mark and Jisung out of the house. Or do you want Haechan’s side of the house to be destroyed again?”

“That’s my call, gotta go,” the awkward laugh was back again, this time noticeable to third parties. Renjun waved him goodbye and entered his house. It was already quite late, yet Ria hadn’t come back. Their father was sitting on the couch, making notes and reading something. He had always been analytical and quite intelligent and Renjun’s mother had been the so-called right side of the brain: creative and spontaneous. A perfect match in Renjun’s eyes, because they were polar opposites but still had some things in common.

“Dad, I’m home.”

His father glanced up over his book and nodded, too immersed in the story. Renjun didn’t know if it was a literature book or a science book, but judging by the cover, it had to be the first option. A book called Bestiary was definitely not scientific.

“Where’s Ria?”

“She’s still out, but she’ll be home soon. The neighbors are nice.”

His dad grinned and put the book on the table, “That’s good to hear. Are you ready for school tomorrow?”

“No, not really, but I’ll manage. Where are you going to work? Something in the scientific area, I hope.”

“I’m in this research team that will do some experiments here. But it’s not something that a young person like you should worry about,” his dad sat up and made himself a coffee, giving Renjun a chance to escape to his bedroom. The floors made a horrible noise when he climbed up the stairs. He flopped on his bed and took out his phone, searching for the term Mountain Ash in Google.

_ Mountain Ash, also known as  _ _ Sorbus americana _ _ , is a form of ash created by burning the wood from a Mountain Ash tree, which possesses the ability to protect against the supernatural by preventing them from coming into contact with it. _

“That’s a bunch of bullshit,” disapproved the boy and closed his phone. He heard rumbling from outside, so out of pure curiosity, he decided to open his window again. No one would notice him anyway, it was dark outside. Renjun took a blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders, just because he didn’t want to catch a cold. A calm silence filled the air until he saw someone march out of the forest. The shadow looked familiar, but Renjun’s eyesight was pretty bad, so he didn’t see exactly who it was.

“Are they locked up?”

“Yeah, but hyung is going to run away when midnight strikes. Are Chenle and Donghyuck asleep already?” There was more rustling and an odd figure came out of the house to talk with the first person, who strangely sounded like Jeno. 

“What if someone sees you? Go back inside.”

“I haven’t been outside in 2 months, let me have it. Where were you earlier?”

“I met the new neighbor, he seems nice. Although I’m a little scared of him finding out, he already heard when Mark and Jisung tried to…”

Suddenly, the conversation stopped and Renjun, who had been attentively listening, ducked down his windowsill. Fortunately, his lights were off, so they couldn’t possibly have seen him.

“Let’s talk inside. We have an audience.”

When the door locked, Renjun released the breath he didn’t know he had been holding. He closed the window and turned on his bedside lamp, only to take out his diary. He had never written in it, but he did make notes of his surroundings, a habit he had picked up from his mother. 

“Mountain Ash, chains, forest, Jeno’s house, and siblings,” he wrote in bold letters, the black ink soaking through the white paper. There was something that boy was hiding, Renjun was sure of it. First of all, he had to figure out who is Mark and Jisung and what were they doing that day. He decided, that after school the following day, he’d go and check the bench and chains in the forest for any clues. 

“My car broke down in the middle of the road, someone must have messed with the motor or something,” declared Ria as he passed by Renjun’s bedroom, not even sparing him a glance, but chatting with one of his friends on Facetime.

Renjun put away his diary on the second shelf in his nightstand and laid down on his bed. This was a new start: a chance to show that Huang Renjun wasn’t just an underfoot to toss around. He was going to show Ria, that he wasn’t a loser anymore.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. New Heights

The autumn weather wasn’t nice to the inhabitants of Merricast. Fortunately, Ria let Renjun drive her car to school because she herself got a ride from some guy he met in town. His sister owned a 2004 Honda, which wasn’t in the best condition but got the job done. The fog and rain from the previous day had disappeared, leaving behind cold wind and partially sunny sky. 

Renjun was about to sit in his car when he heard someone calling his name. He dropped his backpack on the driver’s seat and jolted up to see who was it. 

“Hey, could you take us to school? Our ride has the flu,” requested Jeno and pointed his head in the direction of his companion. Next to him was a boy, maybe a little younger than Renjun, who had a bright smile on his face. Renjun scrunched his nose in thought: the boy seemed a little off. Once he looked at him, he felt as if he was in a dream or a haze, there was something so charming yet disparaging about him.

“I’m Chenle, I heard you are new in town? Oh wow, you live in such a lovely house. Are we off now?”

Renjun was astounded by how excited he was, which amused Jeno. He must have been one of his siblings, although they looked completely different. The boys sat in the backseat, once Renjun allowed them to drag along. Because Renjun didn’t know the road that well, Jeno gave him instructions and soon enough, they had arrived in front of the high-school building. It looked rather modern, considering that the other buildings there were probably from the Victorian era.

“It’s big,” was all Renjun could manage and Chenle chuckled at how amazed the other was.

“We have so many students here, sometimes I lose count. I hope the count today is an even number or I will be sad.”

“Stop scaring him. Lele here has a little bit of an obsessive-compulsive disorder,” sighed Jeno and walked up the stairs as if it was nothing, while Renjun was panting like crazy.

“I think I need to exercise more, why are there so many steps outside? It doesn’t even make sense.”

“276 steps, I’m relieved,” whispered Chenle and tightened the straps of his backpack. In all honesty, Renjun wasn’t scared of him, but just a little weirded out. However, like Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland, he had his own adorable quirks that made Renjun instantly like him.

“Renjun!” 

He heard a female voice that belonged to Ria behind him. All three turned around to see a girl with a couple of more girls behind them. Renjun wondered how did she already get so many friends, it always took him ages. Jeno and Chenle stared at the girls with confused expressions and Ria stepped up, so she was the same height as his brother.

“My keys. I hope you parked the car somewhere I could take it and not be gawked at.”

Renjun took out the keys from his pocket and handed them over to Ria, who took one last glance at Jeno and Chenle, before pushing them away and entering the building with her minions. 

“Who was that?”

“My sister. We do not get along at all. She probably has a stunt ready for lunchtime,” Renjun frowned and opened the door for the other two, who were a little worried but didn’t show it.

“Wow, she seems lovely. Your sister is lovely,” spoke Chenle with his voice breaking, but still maintaining that happy tone he had. Renjun shook his head in retort.

“You don’t have to say that, she’s a bitch.”

“She is. I’ll show you where the cafeteria is, you can sit with us at lunchtime. We usually have an addition, but he’s sick today and I think he wouldn’t mind,” said Jeno and threw his bag in his locker. 

The cafeteria was located on the basement floor and was rather big for not that crowded of a school. Either way, at lunchtime Renjun kept his promise and sat with Chenle and Jeno in the back where no one could come and bother them, or so they thought. Turned out Ria had plans to seduce Jeno, which failed miserably.

“Can I sit here?”

“Sure?” 

Renjun sent a bewildered glance to Chenle, who was forcing his smile as hard as he could. He didn’t have to be happy all the time, yet it seemed like that was the only emotion Chenle showed. Jeno shifted uncomfortably when the girl deliberately tried to lean towards him.

“How long have you lived in this town?”

“Uh, I was born here?” Jeno wasn’t sure if he should tell Ria off or put up with her, but judging by the horrified expression that Renjun was wearing, Jeno had to do something quickly.

“That’s so interesting! I was thinking, would you like to join me and my friends for a party tonight? Take that boy with you, he could be a good match for my girlfriends,” half-whispered the girl and twirled her long hair between her painted fingers.

“I think we’ll pass, thanks for the invite,” grinned Jeno with his precious eye-smile and Chenle nodded along. Ria, who seemed to have never been told off in her life, huffed out a breath and stood up, leaving the trio alone.

“How are you so normal?” 

Renjun snickered and shrugged, “I don’t know. Must be the air.”

  
  
  


After what seemed like such a short school day, Renjun was headed back home, this time on foot. Jeno and Chenle had some kind of club after classes, so he was alone. He liked it though, he could be alone with his thoughts and wander around. The weather had gotten better, but it was still as humid as ever. Renjun walked past many groups of teenagers, who were chatting and having fun, giving the boy some kind of nostalgic feeling. He never had had a squad or a gang back in California, but he felt like he wasn’t really missing out. It was stupid anyway.

Without him noticing, Renjun’s legs had taken him to the forest again. Maybe it was the muscle memory, or maybe it was the curiosity that came from overhearing the conversation the previous night.

The trail wasn’t as light and recognizable from the soil now that the rain and mud had messed it up. Renjun stopped to listen if there was anyone there with him because his gut was warning him for an odd reason.

“Hello? Nope, there is no one here, what am I thinking?”

The boy had finally made it to the bench and chains, only to see that the bench was torn up and the chains were so badly damaged, the metal was scraped off. He dropped his backpack beside the bench and squatted down to see better. The wood was broken to shreds and the chains parted in the middle. Renjun found it weird. Very weird.

Suddenly, he heard a low growl behind him. He dropped the chains to the ground and slowly turned around to see a coyote looking back at him. Renjun backed down to the bench in fear of the wild animal, as any normal person would.

To his surprise, the coyote didn’t move or try to hurt him. It just stared at him with a small head tilt. Renjun inhaled sharply and held out his hand, to check if the animal would bite him or not. When he opened his eyes, the coyote was still there, unmoving. Renjun exhaled thankfully and was about to stand up to walk away, hopefully with no wounds.

As he was about to turn around, he heard another growl, this time it was deeper and almost threatening. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” said Renjun and glanced over his shoulder to see a life-sized wolf glaring at him. Now the boy was really scared. Inversely, the wolf wasn’t calm or unmoving like the coyote. It walked closer, it’s black fur soaking wet.

“Please don’t kill me,” the wolf was almost taunting him, it came even closer, like testing Renjun’s patience. The boy gulped and backed down once again. The reaction to that was definitely what Renjun wasn’t hoping for. The wolf took a quick leap and right as it was about to jump on him, a voice stopped it.

“Take off your bracelet and throw it away!”


End file.
